


In search of the perfect gift.

by Fonseca_V



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), NivanField - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Piers Nivans Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonseca_V/pseuds/Fonseca_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers Nivans is on a mission that perhaps has been the most difficult of his life.  What could he give his beloved Captain Chris Redfield for Christmas?</p><p>It will be a long day for our Lieutenant in search of the ideal gift that really shows his feelings towards Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nimrod262](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/gifts).



> Hey there!
> 
> Hi, hello to all the readers here. I present you with my first Nivanfield work. This is something new for me as I usually just do fan art for this wonderful fandom. But this time I wanted to try something different, so I hope for your support. I love this couple and I also love the Resident Evil saga, so I really enjoyed writing this. Some on AO3 know me and I would love them to leave their comments on what they think at the end. And for those who do not know me yet; I would also be glad to read your comments. This work would not have been possible without the help of my dear friend nimrod262. It was he who encouraged me to write and who helped me to translate the work and English, since the original is in Spanish. So I owe thanks to so excellent writer who is nimrod262. Finally, I leave you to enjoy your reading!

_No, that's wrong, it's not possible.  It's inappropriate, we are men.  He is my Captain, we work together.  I can't have a relationship with my Captain; right?  What will the others say?_   This is what mortified Piers Nivans.  He always repeated it when he was next to Chris Redfield.  How can you stand to have the person you love in front of you and not say anything?  Piers suffered that every day.  In reality he wasn't sure how he felt.  It was the first time he had felt this way about a person.  Piers had never had a relationship before.  He didn't know what it was to love a person so much.  He felt increasingly insecure, but he loved being next to his Captain. He always spoke of him as his hero.  He wanted to make his life less complicated than it was already.  Piers would do anything for the good of his Captain.  He would even die for Chris to keep him safe. 

 It was Christmas time.  For many it was the season of sharing; to be with their families or with the people they loved.  For Piers it didn't mean so much.   He was used to being away from his family and the task of being one of the best soldiers and snipers in the BSAA didn't let him have a normal life like other men.  For him it was enough to call his family and wish them a Merry Christmas and to send the occasional gift.  None of that had mattered until now.  He felt like a school boy; foolishly in love.  Chris Redfield was the only thing on his mind.  And on Christmas eve, he was only thinking about what to get his beloved Captain without thinking or hinting of something else.  Or maybe that was just what Piers did want?

 Understandably, Piers never thought it would be very difficult to get something for the person you liked.  What could he get for a man like Chris?

 The day that became a disaster in Piers' mind was the day awaited by many, Christmas.  It started  as a very white and frosty morning.  Most of the soldiers were preparing to leave with their families or friends to enjoy the lovely day.  Piers got up like any other day.  He saw his team mates getting ready to leave, and wanted to go and share the good times with them, but he couldn't.  The only thing he could think of at the time was what would Chris be doing today?

 Piers decided to leave the base in search of the perfect gift for his Captain.  He checked himself in the mirror and fixed his quiff perfectly; upwards, as ever.  Then he left the bathroom and put on his favourite scarf.  The scarf that he loved so much since it was a gift from Chris.  He still remembered the day when Chris called him to his office to give it to him . . .

 

************************

 

Piers was dying of fright at the thought that Chris had called for him.  Trying to think of something he might have done wrong for his Captain to ask him to his office.  Piers knocked on the door. 

 

"You called for me Captain?"  Piers couldn't stop sweating; he was so nervous.

 

"Yes, come in Piers."  said Chris with a charming smile on his face.  Seeing that, Piers didn't know what to think.

 

"Take a seat Piers, umm . . . you’re not here for having done something wrong or anything."  Hearing that Piers relaxed his shoulders; they had been so tense.

 

"So Captain?  Can I help you with something?  Do you need help with paperwork or a mission?" Chris looked at him and let out a nervous laugh.

 

"Don't worry Piers, its nothing to do with work."  The young Lieutenant blushed a little and lowered his head slightly in embarrassment.  Chris continued.

 

"It's winter, and I know you get cold and that you also like scarves, so . . .err, . . . I have a gift for you."  Chris tried to look into the eyes of the younger man but he couldn't hold his gaze.

 

"You're my best soldier, so I have to keep you in good condition for the battlefield."  With a little smile, Chris offered a small decorated box to Piers.  "I hope you like it." 

 

When Piers opened the box and saw the scarf, his picked it up in his hands.  He liked how soft it felt.  He could only imagine how it would feel wrapped around his neck.  Suddenly Chris' voice brought him out of his thoughts; he had forgotten that he was with him.

 

"Try it on.  I'd like to see how it suits you."  Piers did what his Captain said and put the scarf on.

 

"How is it?  How does it look?"  He said it with a smile on his face.  It was like watching a small child on Christmas morning.  It was a image Chris would always remember.

 

Chris looked at him and could not help feeling a strange sensation in his chest.  In his mind he thought he would love to make this lad smile in that way every day of his life.

 

"Captain . . ?"  Chris' thoughts were interrupted and he focused on the enchanting guy who was in front of him.

 

"Mmm . . . wait, let me help you with that."  He got up from his seat and went to Piers.  Then, when they were facing each other, Chris placed the scarf in a different way than the youngster had. When Piers felt the brush of his Captain's fingers on his neck, he had a feeling like an electric current going through his body.  He liked it, and he could feel himself going red.  He could feel Chris' breath very close to him.  He could smell Chris' cologne that he loved so much; it was so intoxicating to him.

 

"That's better, I think this colour suits you very well."  Chris wished he had kept that comment to himself.  It caused Piers to go as red as a tomato.

 

"What's the matter?  Don't you like it?  I can change it if you want."  Suddenly Chris felt heart broken at the thought that his gift was not suitable for his Lieutenant.

 

"No!"  Piers raised his voice a little.   It's not that.  You don't know how much I love it; it's perfect . . ."

 

Despite hearing these words, they didn't succeeded in convincing Chris.  Something was wrong, he didn't like to see those hazel eyes that he liked so much looking downcast.

 

"It's just that . . . I feel bad because . . . I have no gift for you Captain, no special . . ."  Chris interrupted him.

 

"Chris . . . When we are away from work, call me Chris."  Piers looked at him and spoke again.

 

"Capt . . . Chris, I didn't bring you anything . . ."  Just at that moment Chris took Piers' chin; making him look into his eyes.

 

"Piers ... it's not necessary.  I wanted to give you this because I care.  You always work so hard and I never show appreciation for anything you do for me."  Piers looked at those beautiful brown eyes that radiated love and tenderness and was lost in them

 

"But Captain, that's my job, I will always be here for you.  Trying to make your life less complicated is not a problem for me. I would do that and more f, for y, you . . ."  Piers stuttered with the last words and immediately stopped talking; knowing that what he had just said was wrong.  He could not tell the captain how he felt about him.  He thought that everything was ruined until Chris moved in closer to him; causing him to become even more nervous than when he had first entered the office.  He felt Chris' big hand on his shoulder, which made him get a little tense.

 

"Let me finish Piers.  This is a way to thank you for your excellent work and for always covering my back.  It's not much but I thought it would be good for you."  Chris got closer to his young Lieutenant; lost in the hazel eyes that drove him crazy.

 

"Captain, thanks, it's perfect."  Piers also moved in closer, not thinking about what might happen.

 

"It looks perfect on you."  Chris was only a few centimetres away.   He just wanted to make those full and tempting lips of his Lieutenant his.

 

The two men were focused on each other's eyes.  They did not realize how close they were to one another.  Everything felt perfect.  Automatically Chris' hands reached for Piers' waist; pulling him in closer. Time had stopped for them.  They knew perfectly well what would follow.  But when the two drew close for what they hoped would be a romantic and very intimate kiss; the office door opened unexpectedly.

 

"Bearfield, I've arrived.  Are you ready to go?"  The female voice sounded lively.  "Oh!  Have I interrupt something?"

 

 

The two men parted somewhat abruptly. Their perfect moment had been interrupted.  The moment Piers had so waited for.  And worst of all, it was interrupted by the person that he was jealous of  and held a grudge against because of the way she spoke to Chris sometimes.

 

"Jill . . . err . . . I didn't expect you for another two hours."  said Chris, scratching his neck in a sign of nervousness.

 

"Well the plane arrived sooner than I expected, so . . . perhaps I'm interrupting something important?"

 

 _Yes, you are, as usual._   Piers thought to himself.  He actually wanted to tell her, but he knew Jill was his commander and that he could not be disrespectful to her authority.

 

"Sorry Captain, err . . . I'll go."

 

Piers fled from Chris' office, almost running.  He felt so angry and confused again.  _Why does Jill always have to be with the Captain? I can't be angry about something just like that.  The Captain isn't mine.  AGHH! I hate feeling like this, what am I'm thinking . . ?_

 

************************

 

Since then, Piers had not wanted to go through another fit of jealousy like that again.  But he still felt resentment towards Jill.  Maybe it was what was best for Chris.  It hurt just to think about it, but he had to accept it.

 He left the base in search of a shop where he could buy the gift for his captain.  Piers ran into the one person he did not expect to see until later.  And that made him get so nervous and yet so happy at the same time.

 

"PIERS!"  Chris' cry was heard from some distance away.

 

"Piers . . . I'm glad to see you." 

 

 _Seriously, your happy to see me?_ Piers said to himself.  Hearing that made his morning out happier.

 

"Captain . . . Good morning." The formal greeting caused Chris to laugh a little.

 

"Good morning . . . Piers."  Chris laughed, he seemed so very happy.  Piers could not help blushing; how he hated when he did that!

 

"I wanted to invite you to a small dinner I'm having today.  Friends and colleagues from some time ago will be coming to celebrate Christmas with me.  Would you like to come? . . ."  An awkward silence fell on their conversation.

 

" . . . If you already have plans for today it doesn't matter Piers."

 

"NO!  Erm, . . . I would like to come.  It would be wonderful to meet others as great as you!"

 

"Hey, relax."  Chris laughed again.  "You'll be my guest so I won't let you have much time with the others.  I'll get jealous, ha ha."

 

Piers was not able to hide the broad smile on his face.  He loved what Chris had said.

 

"That's fine Captain"  he said laughing. Nobody can replace you as far as I'm concerned."

 

"OK Piers, I'll see you at eight, alright?"

 

"Yes Captain, I'll see you later."

 

That was the end of their chat. Piers was so excited, but also very nervous.  Chris would present him to his friends.  _Should I speak with them or with Chris?_   But he couldn't worry about that now.  First he had to find the perfect gift for his Captain.  Of course he would need help; Chris was a complicated man.  But he knew just the right person who understood Chris perfectly.  And who would be willing to aid him in his mission to find the perfect gift.  Piers took out his cell phone and quickly dialled a number.  The number of his salvation.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Piers!  Hi there!"

 

"Hello Claire . . ."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Piers have an intimate talk about the feelings he has and his love for his Captain. Piers' thoughts come to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> A little late, but here it is. This chapter is a bit emotional, because our dear Piers has finally found someone who understands and supports him. I hope you like it. One more chapter to go!

  
They met at a mall in the city centre. Claire was going to help to Piers find a gift for her brother. They had been communicating by mail for quite a while. From the time he had asked Claire to send him some pictures of his Captain when he was young. Since then they had not stopped talking.

Piers felt intrigued talking to Claire in person. He knew the redhead's personality was very different to his. Perhaps that was why they became friends.

The two agreed to meet in a cafeteria there. Piers arrived 10 minutes early, so he ordered a coffee whist he waited for Claire.

"Piers! Finally I get to see you in person." The redhead never took her gaze off Piers, like she was analysing him. "At last I meet my brother's guardian angel." she giggled. Piers smiled on hearing her words and his cheeks turned red.

"Hi Claire, I am happy to see you at last." Piers offered his hand in a formal greeting, but was surprised when Claire hugged him tightly.

The two sat down to take their coffee. They talked about their favourite things and Claire's trip and stuff. Piers liked Claire a lot. She was so different to her brother, but had the same charm as Chris. They both radiated confidence.

"Well Piers, my brother doesn't even know I'm here. But we must be quick, this place will close soon and we haven't got the gift for my brother. And believe me, it will be difficult to find something you like for him." Claire looked at him with a big smile on her face as they continued to search for the ideal gift.

Along the way they talked about so many things, they couldn't stop laughing. Things about Chris as a child, his tantrums, his times at school. Piers had never learnt so much about Chris. He was excited to know more about him, but in his head he knew that his Captain would be angry with Claire if he found she was telling Piers all about his past. Obviously, he would never have talked about it himself.

During a lull in their conversation, Claire pounced.

"So…. Piers, when are you going to tell my brother? You know I'm happy with this. I'm glad my brother has finally found someone who cares about him the same as I do, or even more."

Piers reacted with great surprise, he hadn't mentioned anything to Claire previously about his feelings for Chris. How could she know something? Was he that obvious?

"Er . . . what are you talking about? It's just . . . I worry a lot about Chris because he is my Captain and my hero . . ." He knew he was lying, but he couldn't let his feelings show.

"Piers! You know very well what I mean. I told you, there's nothing wrong about you're being in love with my brother, in fact quite the opposite. I'm really excited for both of you." She spoke with a bright smile on her face.

Piers was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He just carried on walking with his head down. No one could know the truth about his feelings; he knew he wasn't that obvious.

"Piers, are you okay?"  asked Claire, suddenly concerned about the young Lieutenant.

He couldn't hold it in anymore, he let the tears fall. He never thought he would weep for something like love. He'd always thought it was silly. But now he realized how hard it was not to, especially when you actually experienced it. Being in love with his Captain, being one of the best soldiers with the best reputation, considered to be a future leader. All this had put a lot of pressure on him. He knew that if everyone realized that he was gay, all those things would be ruined and that all his hard work would come to nothing. He couldn't let that happen, much less be taken away from his beloved Captain. That he couldn't bear.

"Claire, I'm sorry, It's just . . . to have someone who understands me feels good. And to know that you accept me and you're pleased makes me happy." He smiled. "I'm sorry, to have something hidden for such a long time is tiring." Piers wiped the tears away from his face as Claire looked at him.

"Piers, . . . I didn't know you felt that way, that's for sure . . .You know you can count on me, we're friends now and soon I’ll be your sister-in-law. She laughed. "I'll make sure of that." Claire decided to hug him. She knew that Piers was the ideal person for Chris, because she understood  he was the Lieutenant and the right-hand of her brother. She would worry less now, knowing that Piers would always protect him.

When the two had stopped hugging, Claire decided to ask one last question.

"Hey Piers, why my brother?"

Piers didn't know how to answer the question exactly; so he just said what he had in his head every time he thought of Chris.

'I joined the BSSA for one thing, to be like the legendary Chris Redfield. He's always been my hero. My dream was to be as great as him, so I worked very hard during training. I gave up many things in life for the sake of my training, but it was all worth it. When I was asked to join the Alfa team, I thought it was the happiest day of my life, but it wasn't. The happiest day of my life was when I first got to meet Chris." Piers was caught up in his explanation; but as Claire watched him, she realized how his eyes sparkled every time he mentioned the name of Chris.

"Every time I met him I wanted to know more, to understand his dreams and his insecurities. To understand his achievements and his fears. I realised Chris Redfield was a good and noble man, but that he was injured. I felt the need to heal him somehow. I decided to be the one to take care of him. He always takes care of everyone else, but never himself. Chris has taught me many things about his life, which I appreciate; but I don't want him to suffer anymore. Not whilst I'm with him. Perhaps falling in love with Chris Redfield has been the biggest mistake of my life. But I'll take that chance.

Claire began to cry, Piers' words about her brother had moved her. Without doubt, Piers loved Chris very much.

"Claire, are you okay? what's the matter?" asked Piers, now feeling concerned about the redhead.

"No, its alright Piers. It's just that now I realize how beautiful you are, and how pure the love that you have for my brother is. Chris is lucky to have you by his side.

Piers blushed, just from hearing what Claire had said.

"Um . . . thanks Claire." he said quietly.

"Okay Piers, I think we have to end this mission now. We need to find that gift before dinner." Claire seemed very excited. She understood Piers now and wanted his dream of being at the side of her brother fulfilled.

"Right, I think this is exactly what I should get him." Piers had been looking into a shop window closely.

"Oh, good idea Piers! Aww! . .  . that is so cute."

Piers laughed. "I guess. Yes, definitely, this is the perfect gift for my Captain." Piers was so excited, he had found the ideal gift for Chris. Now the only problem was handing it over during dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Christmas to the fullest! You know this would not be possible without the wonderful translator that I have, my friend nimrod262. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

It was only half an hour before the start of the dinner which Chris had invited Piers to. He was so nervous and worried that Chris wouldn't like the gift he'd bought him. It killed him to know that all Chris's friends, including Jill Valentine, would be there. How would he control his impulses now?

At least Claire would accompany him to the dinner; so he wouldn't be alone for such an important night.

"Piers, are you ready? Remember that dinner is today, not tomorrow." the redhead yelled, a little desperate to go now.

"Yes, I'm coming, just a few minutes more." said Piers. He didn't really know what to wear. It wasn't every day he had to think about what to wear just to look good, but tonight it was essential. He wanted to look perfect for his captain. That single thought made Piers blush and laugh at himself. Now he was so concerned to look handsome for his Captain, whereas before he didn't even care what trousers he wore. It felt like a first date. It wasn't like Piers had had many of them. He'd had a few but none had worked out for him. But this time it was different; he knew that nothing could go wrong.

"And . . . how do I look?" asked Piers, somewhat nervous about the response that Claire would give.

"Everything looks good on you Piers, so wear whatever . . . wow! . . . Piers, you look fantastic!"

He wore dark grey trousers, shiny and a bit tight which accentuated his legs and butt even more. A tight black shirt with a buttoned-downed collar and a grey jacket, matching the trousers. All topped of with a very elegant black coat his mother had sent him for Christmas the year before. Piers had never thought he'd wear the coat one day, but evidently he was mistaken.

"Ha, ha . . . Really!" Piers' cheeks turned red again.

"Yes, you look extremely handsome Piers. My brother will definitely be amazed. He'll be stealing glances all night."

Piers was so happy and so confident. This night would change his life. He was willing to declare himself to Chris without a doubt.

Whilst on the way Claire gave Piers a sideways glance. He suddenly seemed very uneasy. She knew what was happening, and that it was normal. She would have felt the same if she were in his shoes.

"You're very important to my brother." she said, Piers stopped worrying about things and paid attention to what Claire was saying.

"When he lost Jill in the fight against Wesker, he felt shattered, helpless, sad. It was very difficult to cheer him up. I spent a lot of time with trying to keep him calm. I thought it had worked but he was killing himself with fitness training in the gym. Sometimes he spent all day there. He was very angry with himself. The day Chris rescued Jill, he returned to being almost the same as before. I hoped that having Jill back in his life would make him happy again. I waited for my brother to recover fully but he never did. I thought he was beaten until you arrived. The first time Chris told me about his new Lieutenant, I was not very confident because you were much younger than him, and even less confident that you could protect him from all the dangers that fighting Bioterrorism entails."

Pies laughed nervously at the comment; he hadn't really known what Claire thought at the time.

"What convinced me was Chris. The few times we talked on the phone, he always told me about you, about what you were doing, how fast you learned, the many times you cooked for him . . . and he loves you food" she laughed. "These chats had something different about them, it was like talking to the old Chris. I was glad to hear that you were saving my brother little by little, returning him to the man he was before. I appreciate that so much, without you, maybe my brother would have been lost."

Piers looked at her with wide eyes, He didn’t realise that he had done so much for Chris and for her. All this time he'd thought he didn't mean much to his Captain.

"So, whatever happens tonight, don't worry. Chris will always want you in his life no matter what, okay?"

"Thanks Claire."

Piers' heart was beating so fast when they got to the front door of Chris' home.

"Err . . . Are your gonna' knock or shall I?" asked the redhead.

"I'll do it."

When the door opened, Piers saw his Captain looking more sparkling than ever before. He looked so handsome and so perfect that he was speechless.

"Oh, Piers you came, I'm really pleased! . . . Oh . . . you brought company." With the last comment Chris had lowered his voice, sounding disappointed.

"Hi Captain, err . . .yes, I brought someone I thought you'd liked to see." Chris was a little confused.

"Happy Christmas brother!" Claire jumped into Chris' arms while he was trying to figure out what was going on. How did Piers and Claire get to know one another?

" Claire. I thought you weren't able to come." he said, still a little surprised.

"You don't really have to say thank you, but your young and handsome Lieutenant has helped me out on some things so I could come and spend Christmas with you."

"Piers, is that true?"

"Yes, you told me you would love to see your sister this Christmas, so . . . I arranged things for her to come." Piers stopped feeling nervous, he knew that Chris had liked the surprise of having Claire come for Christmas.

Chris looked happily at Piers, he loved this guy. He'd only mentioned to him once that he wanted Claire to come and spend Christmas with them. But he never thought that Piers would do so much for him; more than anyone else had ever done.

"Well, you don't know how glad I am that the two of you are here. Come in, the others are waiting to eat."

When they entered, Piers saw Chris's house. It was so cosy, it smelled delicious and all the Christmas decorations were beautiful. He never thought his Captain would have decorations put up for the holidays.

When they sat at the table with all Chris' friends, the Captain decided to introduce Piers.

"I'd like to introduce Piers Nivans. Now we have the best sniper in the BSAA and I'm sure the best in the world as well. He's my Lieutenant and my right-hand on our missions. He's probably one of the most important people that I have right now."

Everyone was looking at Piers, which made him nervous, but he was happy too. He was an important person for Chris; he had to know how important he was to Chris?

When everyone started to eat, many of Chris' friends started talking with Piers. It came to a point where Piers was the sole topic of conversation.

Chris noticed it and just laughed a little. He saw his Lieutenant was a bit nervous with all the questions. But he decided to leave the table, he knew that Piers would be ok, he always was. Chris had a few questions for Claire and he wanted to go and talk with her.

He found Claire sitting with Jill, chatting and drinking. Gossiping about me, he guessed.

"Claire, can we talk?"

"Bearfield, please don't take her, it's been ages since we met." Jill sounded a little drunk to Chris.

"That's alright Jill, I don't mind going."

Claire and Chris went into a bedroom. He wanted to speak to her privately.

"Well Chris, we're here, what do you want to talk about?"

"Since when have you known Piers?" Chris watched her carefully, he really wanted to know how she and Piers had met. And what they had been talking about all this time.

"For a long time. He and I have been corresponding by e-mail; but today is the first time we have met in person." Claire looked amused at Chris' reaction to it.

"Oh . . . and what have you been talking about in these emails?" asked Chris nervously, but he was also intrigued.

"Well . . . the first time we spoke was when he asked for pictures of you when you were young. Piers was very excited when he received them. Ha, ha . . ." She couldn't stop laughing when Chris's face turned very red.

" . . . Since then we've been talking about your missions and your adventures together. I'm glad someone like Piers is with you, watching your back. That guy is very good."

"I know, Piers is the best man I've ever known." Chris paused as he thought of all that Piers had done for him, and how rewarding his life had become beside his Lieutenant.

"Look, Chris, I've waited a long time to find someone to be with you for the rest of your life; and we both know that you like Piers. I would be very happy if you tried something, I would feel more confident knowing that you and Piers were together, looking after each other. I care even more about him now, because he's been looking after you."

Chris' went very red. Claire's unexpected words had left him open mouthed

"What? I don't know what you're talking about Claire, or what you're insinuating!."

"Chris, please, I know you very well, we're brother and sister, and I know when you've fallen for something or above all for someone, And now that someone is Piers, even though you don't want to accept it."

Chris just stared at her for a while; his sister was right. Since Piers had come into his life, everything had changed. He felt more alive, more confident and having Piers at his side made him stronger.

"But . . . If he doesn't feel that for me? He is a magnificent soldier but if they discover that he is gay or that I'm with him, his career would be destroyed. Mine doesn't matter anymore, but I care about Piers' future. I want to fulfil his dreams."

"Chris, his dream is to be with you."

When Chris heard that, he was speechless. He'd never realised that Piers felt something for him. Not in that way.

"Today I went with him to buy a present for you. He's very excited to give it to you, you know. He took great pains to find something for you."

"He bought me something?" Chris was sure that Piers was the right person for him, someone who would protect him and be at his side to make him happy. He loved him, after all these years, he and Piers had built a beautiful relationship.

"Yes, he loves you Chris."

Chris turned to go, he knew what he had to do now. The he stopped and looked back at his sister.

"Thank you, now I know he is the right man."

Claire just laughed, she hadn't seen her brother so happy in a long time. Chris headed for the dining room, but before he got there he was interrupted by Jill, she was still fond of him.

"Chris, thanks for inviting me to dinner. It was great to be away from 'guns and war'. I just wanted to thank you for tonight; it's been wonderful."

"Jill, you don't have to thank me for anything. You're my family, I simply wanted you to have a great time here."

"Well, mission accomplished Bearfield!" she giggled.

The two hugged and then released. Chris caught sight of Piers sitting watching from afar.  
Piers felt bad to see that image, it hurt to see his Captain embracing Jill. He just got up from the table and left everyone talking. He went outside. He wanted to see the snow falling. He always liked to see snow, somehow it reassured him. He needed to calm down now, after witnessing what had happened inside with Jill and Chris. He didn't feel so good any more.

"Hey, are you okay?' Piers heard the familiar voice.

"Ahh . . . Captain, um, . . . I'm fine. I just wanted some fresh air. I think the people inside exhausted me a little."

Piers didn't look Chris in the eye, he couldn't do it. Suddenly, he felt a something placed around his shoulders.

"I thought you'd be cold, so I brought this blanket."

"Oh . . .thanks Capitan."

"It's Chris . . . remember? My name Chris."

Piers laughed quietly, but he still felt bad.

"Piers, I'm glad you came to dinner, and I thank you for bringing my sister, you are the best."

"You have nothing to thank me for Chris, you know that's what I'm for." Piers continued to watch the snow fall; but Chris wanted to look him in the face. He missed seeing those sweet hazel eyes.

"Piers, look me in the eyes" from the sound of Chris's voice he was serious. When Piers turned to him, Chris caressed his cheek with one hand, whilst his other hand grabbed Piers' wrist.

"Hey, I don't ever want you to go. You're the best thing that has happened in my life. I want to return all the favours you have done for me. I want to be beside you and protect you always."

At that moment Piers wanted to talk but his words were silenced by the warm lips of his Captain. Piers was lost in the sense of gratification. Chris's lips were a little dry and hard but they were so warm. Finally, what Piers had always wanted had been fulfilled. Very slowly they parted, just looking at each other.

"Chris, I love you . . ." Piers blushed when he said it, but he couldn't bear keeping it a secret any longer.

"Ha, ha, I love you too Piers."

"Oh, I have a gift you Chris." Piers took out a beautiful little golden box, handing it to Chris. He opened the box but he kept his eyes on Piers. It was his happiest moment, being next to Piers in this way was brilliant. When it was completely opened, he pulled out a silver chain. At the end of the chain was a small shield which bore an inscription "I want to be your guardian angel and take care of your heart for life." Chris felt warm in his chest and let out a few tears, hugging tightly Piers. He knew. Piers was the right person for him, the person he really loved. Whilst they hugged Piers spoke.

"You . . . like it?" he asked nervously.

"It's the best thing I've been given in my life Piers. Thank you." Piers looked at him with wide eyes. They started kissing again until they were interrupted by two voices.

"About time that something happened between you two." They turned and saw Jill and Claire standing in the doorway. Piers felt embarrassed and lowered his head, whilst Chris hugged and held him close.

"Yes, I thought it was time that Piers and I took the next step."

"I'm glad that you are together. I didn't know how you endured all the stress that you two had being next to each other." Jill said it happily, looking at Piers. He hadn't known that Jill had also noticed things but had never said anything annoying or offensive. He had really misjudged Jill.

"This New Year will be different. I think Piers and I will be making our journey together from now on."

Piers hugged Chris tightly whilst Claire and Jill looked on and laughed. They looked so cute, the two of them together.

"Sure Captain, sorry . . .Chris. Remember I'm your guardian angel and can never be separated from you."

"I'm glad to hear that."

And so ended the first Christmas with Piers and Chris side by side. They had some way to go but now they were united, nothing could stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my little story

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked this, and if so, I'll publish the following chapters. Not many actually, but there will be some! Please leave your comments and let me know what you think. That's it from me, see you later.


End file.
